Present electronic devices including mobile electronic devices such as phones, tablet computers, and wearable computing devices operated by iOS™ and Android™ operating software platforms include calendar application software. The calendar application software enables a calendar on the device for use by a user. Like typical calendars, calendars enabled on the devices are utilitarian and highly functional, but are not social-media friendly.